The youngest Wilder
by hannisquid
Summary: What if Jack had a younger sister who he found at the start of the movie. Watch Annie Wilder join the horseman and and find a family. This is my first Now you see me story so please be nice. I hope yo like it
1. Chapter 1

Jack Wilder was sitting on a chair next to the other four Horsemen. It was a week since they had got the instructions of what the eye wanted them to do. All four of them sat there in their own world thinking about the task ahead of them. Then there was a big _Thump_ from the direction of the door which meant a letter had been delivered. No one moved.

"All right don't all rush at once, I'll get it" Jack groaned as he stood up and made his way to the door. The letter on the mat had no address on it, it just said _Mr Wilder._ Jack opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mr Wilder_ _The task ahead of you is a great task to do. You will need someone to be the brains of the operation._

_Go with the other horsemen to one of the back ally's behind this building at 11o'clock. You will find a young girl from your past, tell her the plan and she will be the brains._

_Sincerely The eye _

So just like the letter said, Merritt, Danny, Henley and I found themselves behind the building at 11 o' clock. The problem was there was three alley ways to choose from. Just then a scream rang out. I knew who it belonged to this was a scream I hoped never to hear again.

I turn towards the other three horsemen. I can feel that I have gone very pale. As fast as I can I race down the middle alley knowing that they will follow me. Soon enough I come to a wider part of the alley and see someone being held against a wall with a knife against their throat.

I react quickly I run forward pull the man off of the girl before punching him in the face. I suddenly see Danny and Merritt next to me hitting the man. He soon runs off. I rush over to the girl it is who I think it is. I walk over to her and put her head against my cest waiting for her to wake up

Merritt Pov

We all watch Jack silently as he cradles the girls head. After about two minutes the girl groans

"Annie, Annie can you hear me" says Jack hope burning in his eyes

The girls eyes open they focus on Jack and she stutters out

"J -J Jack"

"Yeah it's me"

"Where did he go there was a man and he had a knife and" The girl who is apparently called Annie says. It looks like she's hyperventilating. Jack sees this and starts to sooth her.

"It's alright Annie he's gone now and I won't let him hurt you again"

Jack helps the girl up and they embrace looking like they are not willing to let go again.

The girl finally turns and sees us. She starts looking us up and down making every one even me feel uncomfortable. Jack chuckles before saying.

"They haven't got any weapons Annie and I know they won't hurt you". At these words she stops looking us up and down and begins to calm down.

"Let's get out of here" says Jack after a minute of silence. The girl whispers something in Jacks ear to which he nods to. She goes down to the end of the Alley and picks up a box when she gets closer I see it is a guitar case.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone thanks for anybody who followed this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Now you see me

Bye for now

Hannisquid xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Limp Danny's Pov

We walk back to the flat in silence, Henley first then followed by Merritt, Annie, Jack and then me. As we walk I get a closer look at the mysterious girl. She has shoulder length brown hair. It is slightly lighter than Jacks. It is tangled, wavy and shoulder length. She also has Brown eyes and very pale skin.

As I am watching her I see that she has a slight limp. As I glance at Jack I can tell from his expression (and I'm not a mentalist) that he notice it too.

When we enter the block of flats it is obvious that Jack has had enough. He picks Annie up bridal style. She gives a small scream which makes Henley and Merritt turn around with confused expressions.

"Jack put me down" says Annie seeming annoyed "I can walk myself".

"No you can't something's up with your ankle" Jack replies sound annoyed but comforting at the same time. Annie rolls her eyes at Henley but accepts Jacks help. She then leans towards jack puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes Jack smiles down at her at this. We finally get to our flat and Jack places Annie down on the sofa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review I would love to have any feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I know that I haven't updated in a very long time and I am sorry.

Anyways thank you FanFreaktion and foxchick1 or reviewing and I hope to fulfil your wish with this chapter and the next also.

Anyway I will shut up now. Disclaimer I don't own now you see me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – Henley's Pov

We now have Annie sitting on the sofa. The young girl is just sitting there looking around the place. I glance at my fellow horsemen who all have completely different reactions. Merritt is just staring at Annie trying to read her but failing. Danny looks like he is trying to answer a question in his head but is just confusing himself. Jack, well Jack looks happier than I have ever seen him. He is sitting next to Annie smiling at her, holding her hand as if she could slip away at any second. What about me, how am I feeling? Well I am feeling very happy because there is another girl around but also I am confused. The letter said that she will be the brains but I don't see how because she is so young and…

My thoughts are broken off when I hear a cry of pain. I look over towards the sofa and I see Jack wrapping Annie's foot in a bandage. Oh I remember now Jack carried her up the stairs because she had a limp.

"Hopefully your foot should be healing now" Said Jack in an uplifting tone. Annie gives him a small smile of thanks.

"Oh I just realised I haven't given introductions" said Jack with a small smile.

"Annie meet Henley, Merritt and Danny" He says with a slight flourish of his hand. Annie smiles at us and says quietly

"Hi" Jack smiles at Annie.

Jack then turns his gaze back to us and says "Guys" then seeing the glare I give him then adds "and Henley, this is my younger sister Annie". We all just sit there for a moment before I break the silence.

"Sister I didn't know u had a sister "I finally get out. Jack just smiles, shrugs then pulls Annie closer to him with an arm around her. Merritt finally comes out of his daze and takes a breath before saying at the exact same time as Danny

"You know what I can see the resemblance". The fact that they said it at the same time makes Annie giggle quietly, which makes Merritt look at her and smile. I see that I am not the only one that has a soft spot for the girl.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes a timer goes off and I say

"Food" and turn away. I hear them all standing and walking over to the kitchen. It may only be a Chinese ready meal but it is still very nice. I lay it all over the table and when it is all finally laid out I hear Annie mummer under her breath "this is what I usually eat in a week". I know that we all heard her say it but she pretends that she didn't say anything.

The rest of dinner goes without any other incidents. We then send Annie to bed in my room which she is sharing with me. Once she has gone I say "did you hear what she said before dinner". I can tell that I look really worried and stressed and the boys can tell. Danny nods and then places a hand on my shoulder. He then turns to Jack and says "care to explain" Jack sighs then says

"I don't know the entire story but one thing is clear, she has obviously been on the streets for a while so she wouldn't been able to have that much food" he pauses for a moment then says "but there is something else she meant, it was on her face something else"

It is all silent for a while then Jack says "so Merritt" the older man looks up "get a reading on her"? He shakes his head

"It's really bugging me that I can't" I laugh

"Good luck with that Merritt I'm going to bed goodnight". When I get to the room I share with Annie I see that she is already asleep and she looks very peaceful that way. I climb into my bed and fall asleep soothed by the breaths of the young girl across the room.

An

Please review it would make me smile.


End file.
